Eyes
by Bola Salju
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Jimin tidak bisa melihat? Dan bagaimana sang Golden Maknae merawatnya? Bts Jungkook X Jimin/Oneshoot
Suara riuh para penonton membuat semua member BTS semakin semangat. Apalagi ketika para fans bersama-sama menyanyikan lagu comeback mereka yang berjudul Run itu. Begitu juga dengan Jimin, dengan semangat dan berkharisma ia menampilkan dancenya dan tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suara teriakan histeris dari fans-fansnya. Saat itu ada bagian dimana ia berada di tengah-tengah panggung dan yang lainnya menyebar ke tiga titik. Memberikan fans service atau sekedar menyanyi dan melambai-lambai. Ketika semua terhanyut oleh penampilan BTS malam itu, tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau tali penggantung lampu putus. Dan insiden pun terjadi. Semua orang berteriak kaget ketika lampu besar itu terjatuh tepat di depan Jimin, Jimin memang sempat mundur untuk menghindar tapi pecahan kacanya tidak sempat ia hindari. Hingga pertunjukan di hentikan sementara dan para personil BTS dengan cepat membawa Jimin ke belakang panggung.

"Kalian semua tunggu disini sampai acara selesai, aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit." Ujar Manager hyung sambil memapah Jimin. Semua member saling bertatapan dan kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Jimin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir hyung, hanya sakit sedikit…" gumam Jimin menahan sakit sambil menutupi matanya kanannya dengan telapak tangan, kepalanya menunduk hingga poni orangenya menutupi wajahnya dan tidak ada yang tahu kalau Jimin benar-benar mengerutkan keningnya menahan sakit.

"Biarkan aku ikut hyung…" kata Jungkook sambil terus memperhatikan Jimin. Kedua Manager hyung saling bertatapan.

"Akan lebih baik kalau Namjoon yang ikut…" jawab salah satu dari mereka. Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak. Biarkan Jungkook ikut aku akan disini bersama para member, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja kan Jimin-ah?" tanya Namjoon ak.a Rapmonster sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jimin, Jimin mengangguk dan akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti bersama salah satu managernya dan Jungkook.

 **Eyes by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: BTS Jungkook x Jimin**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance.**

 **Rating: T**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! CERITA INI HANYA KARANGAN AUTHOR SEMATA, JANGAN DIBAWA PERASAAN(?) BUKAN MENDOAKAN ATAU SEBAGAINYA INI HANYA KARANGAN FIKSI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah komik.

Suara pintu dorm terbuka membut Jin dan Namjoon yang kebetulan sedang menunggu kembalinya dua personil mereka di ruang tamu itu menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu dan membuka jaketnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi?" tanya Jin beruntun tanpa jeda, Jungkook hanya diam dan meminggirkan sedikit tubuhnya membiarkan Jimin berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu. Jin dan Namjoon terhenyak dan menatap Jimin khawatir, bagaimana tidak Jimin terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan kedua matanya yang diperban.

"Dokter bilang jangan sampai terkena cahaya berlebih sampai mata kanannya sembuh." Jawab Jungkook. Namjoon mengangguk kecil sedangkan Jin membantu Jimin untuk duduk di sofa. Mereka berempat hanya diam hingga Suga dan J-hope datang.

"Jimin-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya J-hope. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, Jungkook yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka hanya memperhatikan Jimin datar.

"Kau pasti akan sembuh Jimin-ah…" ujar J-hope sambil mengenggam tangan Jimin. Jimin lagi-lagi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Matamu pasti akan bisa melihat lagi, jangan khawatir." Sahut Suga sambil menepuk bahu Jimin.

"Taehyung? Dimana Taehyung?" tanya Jimin sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ia sedang bersiap-siap…" jawab J-hope, Jimin mengerutkan keningnya dan tiba-tiba saja menepuknya.

"Hari ini masih ada konser di Jepang ya? Waah sayang sekali…" gumam Jimin. Member yang lain bertatapan dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan yang penting kau cepat sembuh…" ujar Namjoon. Jimin berdecak dan meraba matanya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan ARMYku…" gumam Jimin. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tepukan di kepalanya.

"Mereka juga pasti merindukanmu, jadi cepatlah sembuh…" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar Jimin. Jungkook hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan menggertakan giginya diam-diam.

"Jungkook-ah, manager hyung mengatakan kau tidak ikut ke Jepang kali ini. Jaga Jimin baik-baik jangan lupa istirahat dan kabari kami…" kata Namjoon sambil menggendong ranselnya.

"Tidak perlu diberi tahu juga akan kulakukan." Gumam Jungkook. Akhirnya mereka semua pergi setelah berpamitan dan satu persatu memberi semangat pada Jimin.

.

.

.

"Jimin hyung buka mulutmu…" ucap Jungkook sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Jimin yang langsung diturutinya.

"Wah, enak!" puji Jimin sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali menyendokkan buburnya.

"Sebenarnya semua orang bisa membuat makanan jika mengikuti petunjuk resep dengan benar…" jawab Jungkook, Jimin mengangguk-ngangguk sambil menguyah.

"Kalau kau bisa masak kenapa kau tidak membuat makananmu sendiri?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook mendengus dan memilih terus menyuapi Jimin.

Setelah makanannya habis Jungkook memutuskan untuk memandikan Jimin sebelum mereka pergi tidur, ia yakin setelah perform tadi selain badannya lengket karena berkeringat wajahnya juga pasti gatal karena makeup.

"Hyung angkat sedikit kepalamu…" suruh Jungkook sambil mengangkat pelan kepala Jimin.

"Akan bahaya jika air masuk ke dalam matamu jadi aku akan mengelap wajahmu untuk menghilangkan makeupnya oke? Dan lagi kau belum bisa berendam atau memakai shower dulu…"

"Rasanya jadi tidak seperti mandi jika belum masuk ke bathub…"

"Hah? Kau bahkan kadang tidak mandi dan langsung tidur." Jawab Jungkook sambil mulai mengelap wajah Jimin. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan wajah Jimin dan tanpa sadar mengusap pipi mulus Jimin lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jungkook-ah?"

"Ti-tidak bukan apa-apa!"

.

.

.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan tidur di sebelahmu dan kita harus memakai kasur lantai, akan jadi menyusahkan sekali jika kau tiba-tiba terjatuh dari kasur atau kepalamu terantuk kasur di atasmu…" ucap Jungkook sambil menyimpulkan tali perbannya.

"Nah, kau tidurlah duluan hyung aku akan mandi dulu." Lanjutnya dan bangkit dari kasur. Tapi Jimin menarik bagian bawah bajunya membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau kembali duduk.

"Kau mau ikut?" tanya Jungkook, Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku hanya mau mengucapkan terimakasih, kau tahu aku sangat kesal ketika aku tidak bisa ikut ke Jepang. Bernyanyi bersama yang lain, maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Dan sebenarnya aku benar-benar ketakutan, tidak bisa melihat itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Tapi, aku sedikit tenang karena kau tidak ikut bersama yang lain meninggalkanku di rumah sakit atau di dorm atau bahkan di belakang panggung sendirian." Ucap Jimin, Jungkook hanya diam mendengarkan.

Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju Jungkook dan menunduk. "Aku penasaran apakah mataku bisa sembuh nanti…" gumamnya pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas ke telinga Jungkook.

"Kau pasti sembuh hyung, dokter mengatakan itu juga kan!" jawab Jungkook dan menarik Jimin ke pelukannya.

"Sampai matamu benar-benar sembuh aku akan berada disisimu hyung. Kau tenang saja ya?" bisik Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya, Jimin membalas pelukannya dan mengangguk. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, dengan lembut Jungkook mengecup kedua mata Jimin yang diperban.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jimin sambil menyentuh matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, selamat malam hyung." Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum dan kemudian ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kehidupan mereka benar-benar berjalan lancar, selama dua hari rasanya benar-benar tenang. Tidak perlu memikirkan latihan yang melelahkan itu, tersenyum sana-sini hanya untuk menyenangkan para fans. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sama seperti hari-hari kemarin tapi itu cukup membuat mereka santai dan nyaman.

"Jung-kooookkk~" panggil Jimin sambil menarik lengan kanan Jungkook yang tengah mengelap piring.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengelus lembut surai orange Jimin

"Jangan pergi jauh-jauh. Kau jadi sangat pendiam, aku jadi tidak tahu kau ada dimana…" jawab Jimin mengembungkan pipinya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil.

Selama dua hari juga Jimin menjadi sangat dekat dengan Jungkook, ketika Jimin tidak bisa menemukan Jungkook di dekatnya ia akan panik dan gemetar lalu mencari Jungkook.

' _Benarkah? Bagus kalau kau baik-baik saja…'_ ucap Jin di telepon. Jimin terkekeh.

' _Jika terjadi apa-apa langsung hubungi kami ya, yaah disana ada Jungkook jadi kami tidak khawatir, oh para fans juga mendoakan kesembuhanmu Jimin-ah'_

"Eheheheh, maaf ya aku merepotkan kalian. Seandaianya aku lebih berhati-hati…" jawab Jimin menyesal.

' _Jangan khawatir, pikirkan saja kesembuhanmu ingat para fans menunggumu Jimin-ah…_ ' balas Jin dan setelah itu telepon langsung diambil alih.

' _Jimin-ah, coba tebak aku tadi memotret sunset di pantai dekat hotel kita menginap! Jika kami pulang dari Jepang matamu harus sudah sembuh dan kita bisa melihat bersama-sama!_ ' ucap Taehyung semangat, Jimin tertawa. "Tentu saja, kau harus memotretnya dengan bagus Taehyung-ah!" balas Jimin. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang disimpan di meja karena memakai loudspeaker itu diambil Jungkook.

"Maaf hyung, Jimin hyung sudah lelah sekarang ia akan beristirahat." Serobot Jungkook.

' _Oh benar, ya sudah sampai jumpa lagi Jiminnie pabo. Annyeong_!'

"Jungkook? Tapi aku belum lelah…" rengek Jimin tidak terima, Jungkook mematikan ponselnya dan menghela nafas.

"Kau sedang terluka hyung, kau mungkin tidak bisa merasakannya tapi sebenarnya kau memakai tenagamu dua kali lebih dari biasanya. Kau harus cepat istirahat agar matamu bisa cepat sembuh!" jawab Jungkook, Jimin menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau Jungkook mengatakan itu apa boleh buat, kau benar Jungkook-ah. Aku harus cepat sembuh, agar aku bisa bernyanyi lagi, agar aku bisa satu panggung denganmu satu panggung dengan Taehyung juga." Balas Jimin, tanpa ia tahu Jungkook membuang muka dengan kepalan keras di tangannya.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Jimin berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Jungkook!" panggilnya dan melambaikan tangannya semangat.

"Matamu sudah sembuh… hyung?" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya ketika Jimin mulai berbalik, ia bahkan merangkul Taehyung bersama dengan ke empat member lainnya.

Tubuh Jungkook gemetar ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seakan-akan tubuhnya akan hancur kalau ia tidak memeganginya. Ia tidak mau Jimin pergi, ia harus terus bersama Jimin. Ia hanya ingin Jimin. "JIMIN HYUNG JIMIN HYUNG!"

"Jungkook, hey kau tidak apa-apa? Jungkook?!" Jungkook membuka matanya sekaligus dan mendapati Jimin berada di atasnya. Nafas Jungkook terengah-engah matanya terbelalak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jungkook-ah? Kau berteriak-teriak, apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Jimin khawatir, Jungkook mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan hanya diam mencoba mengendalikan nafasnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jimin menariknya ke dalam pelukan, mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya.

"Jangan khawatir Jungkook-ah aku disini, tenang-tenang…" bisik Jimin lembut, Jungkook balas memeluknya dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Jimin.

"Aku bukan anak kecil hyung…" ucap Jungkook yang dibalas kekehan Jimin

.

.

.

Jungkook membuang bungkus perban terakhirnya ke tempat sampah. Ia memperhatikan Jimin yang tengah tertidur pulas dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mungkin aku beli perban dulu mumpung Jimin hyung sedang tidur." Gumamnya dan mengambil jaket juga dompet.

Beberapa menit setelah Jungkook pergi, Jimin terbangun tentu ia tidak membuka matanya. Ia meraba-raba kasur sebelahnya. Kosong. Ia memanggil nama Jungkook berkali-kali tapi sepi. Panik langsung mengerubutinya. Ia bangkit perlahan dan merangkak mencari Jungkook dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Kau… dimana?" tanyanya dengan nada gemetar. Nafasnya terengah-engah ia tidak tahu seberapa jauh ia merangkak.

Pintu terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya Jungkook mendapati hyungnya itu tengah bersandar di dinding di ruang tamu tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, Jungkook bahkan kaget ketika melihat kedua lutut Jimin yang terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!" tanya Jungkook panik, ia bahkan menjatuhkan kantong plastik berisi obat-obatannya.

"Jung…kook? Ka-kau darimana?" tanya Jimin masih dengan nada bergetar namun ada kelegaan disana sambil memeluk erat Jungkook.

"Membeli perban hyung…" jawab Jungkook dengan nada yang benar-benar khawatir.

"Jangan meninggalkan aku lagi Jungkook-ah, kau tahu aku ketakutan…" bisik Jimin dengan suara parau. Mendengar kalimat Jimin, Jungkook jadi teringat akan mimpinya. Dimana Jimin meninggalkannya, tapi sekarang dengan keadaan seperti ini Jungkook yakin Jimin tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah." Jawab Jungkook dan mengecup kedua mata Jimin sayang.

.

.

.

Jungkook memperhatikan jendela yang tertutup tirai. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan dokter waktu itu, ia ingat jika mata Jimin terkena sinar berlebih Jimin tidak akan bisa melihat lagi. Dan ide gila itu yang muncul di kepalanya.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka tirai jendela lebar-lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan tepat mengenai wajah Jimin yang tengah tertidur. Jungkook kemudian beralih membuka perban Jimin perlahan dan mulai membangunkannya.

"Jimin hyung… sudah waktunya untuk bangun…" panggilnya sambil tersenyum, Jungkook menunggu Jimin membuka matanya tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi Jungkook-ah? Tenang-tenang aku disini…" ucap Jimin sambil memeluk Jungkook dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat. Jungkook kontan terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Jimin malah akan memeluknya dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Dipelukan Jimin, Jungkook malah membayangkan wajah Jimin yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di wajahnya.

"JANGAN BUKA MATAMU HYUNG!" pekik Jungkook panik dan menutupi wajah Jimin dengan selimut tebal yang tengah dipakainya. Ia langsung berlari menutup tirai dengan cepat dan kembali memeluk Jimin dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang menutupi kedua mata Jimin.

"Jangan buka matamu hyung…" bisik Jungkook, Jimin hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat wajahmu lagi Jungkook-ah…" ucap Jimin yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat Jungkook.

"Tentu hyung…"

.

.

.

Jungkook memperhatikan wajah Jimin dengan seksama, mereka sudah berada di rumah sakit untuk melepas perban Jimin. Dan hari itu juga para member sudah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Jungkook cepat!" suruh Jimin tidak sabar. Jungkook menghela nafasnya, menenangkan diri. Ia memang sengaja meminta dokter untuk membiarkannya membuka perban Jimin. Alasannya adalah ia ingin jadi orang pertama yang dilihat Jimin dan beruntung sang dokter menginjinkannya.

Dengan perlahan Jungkook membuka perban dan menunggu Jimin membuka matanya. Jimin membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tambah tampan Jungkook-ah!" ucap Jimin membuat Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebar.

Akhirnya setelah pengecekan oleh dokter Jimin dinyatakan sembuh dan boleh kembali ke dorm. Sesampainya disana para member memberikannya kejutan dengan merayakan pesta. Jimin langsung berkumpul dengan member lain sedangkan Jungkook hanya duduk di sofa memperhatikan Jimin yang tertawa dengan Taehyung. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya dan Jungkook tidak suka itu.

"Jungkook ayo kemari!" teriak Jimin sambil menarik lengan Jungkook untuk berkumpul bersama yang lain, Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan kembali menjadi Jungkook yang biasanya. Akhirnya mereka benar-benar merayakan pesta satu malam suntuk dan bangun dalam keadaaan lemas karena terlalu lelah. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang malah semangat.

.

.

.

Jungkook menguap lebar dan mencoba merapihkan poninya di depan cermin besar di belakang panggung. Matanya kemudian melirik ke kiri ketika mendengar suara tawa khas hyung berambut orangenya itu. Jungkook menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa sesak ketika melihat Jimin yang begitu dekat dengan Taehyung karena tengah melakukan selfie itu. Ia berdecak dan membuang muka. Matanya kemudian menemukan sebuah tali panjang yang terikat tepat di sebelahnya. Ia mendongak dan kemudian kembali melihat ke arah tali itu. Dengan perlahan tangannya menarik simpul tali itu dan pergi begitu saja. Simpul tali itu perlahan-lahan melonggar dan kemudian baru diketahui bahwa tali itu adalah tali yang berguna untuk menggantungkan lampu panggung.

Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Jungkook lah yang menyebabkan insiden yang menimpa Jimin saat itu.

The End

Oneshoot pertamaku-_-" abal-abal dan terasa terburu-buru nyahahahah T.T dan kenapa Jungkook bisa gitu? Kenapa Jimin disini polos banget T.T kok Jungkook nggak diajak ke Jepang juga? Anggap saja dia memang sengaja disuruh buat jadi baby sister Jimin saat itu(?). yoshh reviewnya teman-teman '-')/


End file.
